Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt
by Ginny Lily Weasley
Summary: Lilys Gedanken über ihre Gefühle für James Potter und Alices Gedanken dazu


_Ich widme diese Fanfiction meiner aller besten Freundin Naomi._

_Sie ist ein bisschen wie Alice._

_Nur nicht immer so aufgedreht, aber oft._

_Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist!_

_Ich hab dich lieb!_

_Außerdem gehört mir nix, alles der Rowling!_

_(Jammerschade, aber wahr!)_

_Ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt

„Du hast Angst!"

Abwartend sah Alice mich an. Sie saß ganz still auf ihrem Bett und betrachtete mich. Das kam bei ihr äußerst selten vor. Normalerweise hüpfte sie immer herum wie ein hyperaktives Kaninchen und plapperte ohne Punkt und Komma.

Das war eine der viele Eigenschaften, die ich so an ihr liebte: Man konnte viel Spaß mit ihr haben und sie sorgte für gute Laune, aber sie spürte sofort, wenn es Zeit war, ernst zu sein. Wenn man ihr Hilfe, ihre Freundschaft brauchte. Und dann war sie bedingungslos für einen da, hörte zu und brachte, wenn nötig, Ordnung in das Chaos.

Jetzt war wieder einer dieser Momente. Schuld an meinem Problem war Potter. Mal wieder. Aber diesmal war es anders als sonst. Sozusagen das Gegenteil.

Angefangen hatte alles vor drei Tagen. Bei einem unserer Schulsprecher-Kontrollgänge. Die Slytherins hatte sich mal wieder einen Scherz erlaubt und ein Gemisch aus Bubotuber Eiter und irgendwas Schleimigem aus Zaubertränke auf der Treppe verteilt. Die Pampe hatte einen dünnen, fast unsichtbaren, aber spiegelglatten Film auf den Stufen gebildet.

Ich war ein Stück vor Potter gelaufen und prompt darauf ausgerutscht. Glücklicherweise – oder eher in meinem Fall dummerweise – hatte er mich aufgefangen.

Was würde ich jetzt dafür gegeben, im Krankeflügel zu liegen. Aber das tat hier nichts zur Sache.

Fakt war, dass Potter mich aufgefangen hatte. Dabei hatte ich ihm – zwangsweise – in die Augen geschaut. Und das war der Auslöser meines Problems gewesen.

Seine Augen hatten die Farbe von geschmolzener Vollmilchschokolade. Einen Moment hatten sie mich erschrocken angeschaut, dann stand eine Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Unsicherheit in ihnen.

Rein aus Prinzip hätte ich mich jetzt von ihm losreisen und ihm eine giftige Bemerkung an den Kopf werfen müssen. Aber wer hält sich schon an Prinzipien? Ich in diesem Moment jedenfalls nicht!

Ich war bei dem Anblick seiner Augen sozusagen dahin geschmolzen, wie eine Kugel Eis in der Sonne. Irgendwie hatte ich mich in seinen Armen sicher Gefühlt und gehofft, dass er mich nie wieder loslassen würde.

Er hatte mich vorsichtig auf die Beine gestellt und wir waren weitergegangen. Obwohl ich den Rest des Abends verzweifelt versucht hatte, ihn zu hassen, hatte es mir nicht so richtig gelingen wollen.

Die letzten drei Tage war ich dann fürchterlich schlecht gelaunt gewesen und gestern hatte ich endlich zugegeben, was Alice schon lange festgestellt hatte. Ich hatte mich doch tatsächlich in James Potter verliebt und vermisste ihn.

Früher wäre das gar kein so ein großes Problem gewesen, da hatte er mich ohnehin täglich nach einem Date gefragt. Ich hätte nur einwilligen müssen.

Leider hatte er mir irgendwann den Gefallen getan und es gelassen.

Alice hatte mir geraten, ihn doch einfach selbst zu fragen. Doch irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab.

„Die Frage ist nur, vor was.", unterbrach besagte Person meine Gedanken.

Vermutlich hatte sie Recht. Ich hatte Angst. Angst zu vertrauen, Angst mich auf jemanden einzulassen, Angst mein Herz an jemanden – ihn – zu verlieren.

Zu oft war ich in meinem Leben schon enttäuscht worden. Von Petunia, von Snape.

Ich blickte auf. Alice sah aus, als wüsste sie, was in meinem Kopf vorging. Vermutlich war es auch so.

„Lily", begann sie, „ich weiß, dass du keine besonders guten Erfahrungen mit Vertrauen gemacht hast. Aber deshalb solltest du dich nicht völlig zurückziehen!"

Ich seufzte.

„Stell dir vor, du hättest mir nicht vertraut. Dann wären wir jetzt nicht das, was wir jetzt sind. Freundinnen."

Ich sagte nichts.

„Er läuft dir jetzt schon seit vier Jahren hinterher. Wenn er dich nur als Trophäe wollte, hätte er längst aufgegeben. Er hätte längst eine andere. Gib ihm doch wenigstens eine Chance. Glaubst du, es geht dir besser, wenn du es nicht machst? Ich seh doch, wie du ihn vermisst!"

Ich seufzte erneut und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Natürlich hatte sie Recht! Aber was ist, wenn er mich verlässt? Wenn er es nicht ernst meint?

„Aber…", begann ich.

„Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!", lächelte Alice und warf mir einen ermutigenden Blick zu. „Geh schon!"

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann stand ich auf.

„Danke!", meinte ich ehrlich und drückte Alice fest an mich.

Die grinste nur und scheuchte mich aus dem Schlafsaal. Ich warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu und rannte die Stufen nach unten.

Sie hatte recht: Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!


End file.
